Fiery Feelings
by Greenninjaisbae
Summary: Kai was always good at keeping secrets, a girlfriend being one of them. But what if her life is a secret? What if all she does is lie about who she is? And what will happen when her web of lies are finally untangled?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. A new story! I decided to delete Bonne Chance as I didn't know where it would go. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

 **~Greenninjaisbae.**

Kai POV.

I hummed as I walked towards the kitchen on the bounty and sat down at the table, staring at my phone.

"What's got you so happy, Flamey?" I heard Jay ask as I quickly typed on my phone. When I didn't answer, Jay plucked the phone from my grasp and read the texts.

 _Hey baby. Cant w8 4 2day -Kai_

 _Neither can ur bros no bout us?- Ashlyn_

 _Do u wanna com to the bounty 2day? Instead of cinema? -Kai_

 _Sure.B there at 11 xxx -Ashlyn_

"Ohhhh, Kai's got a girlfriend!" Jay yelled as he ran to the others and showed them my phone.

"Oh my god Kai! How could you not tell me?" Nya exclaimed as she playfully punched my shoulder.

"Well she's coming in 2 minutes." I replied as everyone started to panic and Jay ran off to get dressed.

 ** _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_**

I heard someone banging on the door and I smiled.

"Jay you better get some pants on or Ash is going to see you naked!" I shouted back to the blue ninja and I heard him squeal as he came thundering down the hall, finally dressed.

I swung the door open and in front of me was the most beautiful girlfriend anyone could ever ask for.

Ashlyn's hair was the brightest red you could imagine, almost like fire but natural, and reached her knees, she had it tied up but it was still below her waist. Her ocean blue eyes danced with delight as she bounced lightly on the balls of her feet. Ashlyn was slightly smaller than me and she was small for her age, being 17. Ash was wearing her favourite red hoodie and blue denim shorts, with black sneakers on her feet.

"Hey Kai!" My girlfriend chirped as I grinned at her.

"What's up?" I said goofily and I could hear Jay sniggering behind me. I face palmed and moved aside so Ashlyn could come in.

"Hey everyone... I'm Ashlyn Westbrook! It's really nice to finally meet you. Kai's told me so much about you all." I heard Ash say as the others stared at her in shock.

"Is that hair colour natural?" Nya asked suspiciously.

"NYA!" I scolded as I heard my girlfriend laugh slightly.

"It's fine. Yes I was born with my hair like this. It kind of corresponds with my element. Lava." She replied.

Everyone stared at her in awe as she demonstrated and created a small stream of the molten magma in her hands.

"Woah..." I heard Cole say and I stared at him.

For the first time ever, apart from when he sees cake, Cole seemed to be speechless. At first I thought it was because my girlfriend was an elemental master but then I saw him staring at Ashlyn's face and I saw red. I felt a pillow hit my face and I yelled as I threw it on the floor. In front of my, Ash was stood with one of her hands outstretched, laughing at my misfortune.

"Calm down, Matchstick." She joked as I beckoned her towards me and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Stop..." She giggled as I carried on.

Ashlyn POV.

I looked at the others as Kai continued to cuddle me.

"So... Why didn't Kai tell us about you before?" Zane asked, hoping to fill the awkward silence.

"Well... When I told my parents they freaked and kicked me out so I've been chilling at an apartment Kai got me. Nothing big just a bed, kitchen and bathroom. So I was worried to how you would all react so I asked him not to tell you." I explained as I felt Kai kiss my neck.

"Okay you need to stop now, Kai." I demanded as Jay asked the next question.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17. I turn 18 in 2 weeks." I replied as a stern voice echoes through the Bounty.

"Ninja, who are you talking to?"

I looked past Nya and saw an elderly man walking down the hall, a cane assisting him.

"I don't believe it..." I whispered as the man stared back at me.

"Well it has been a long time indeed, my old student." Sensei Wu said as he pulled me into a hug.

"It has indeed Master." I replied as we released each other.

"What. Just. Happened." Jay emphasised as he stared at both of us.

"Ashlyn Westbrook used to be my student, along with Morro." Sensei Wu replied as I saw Lloyd tense up.

"Morro!? Are you sure she isn't evil like him?!" Lloyd growled as he started towards me.

I smirked as I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine and he fell to his knees, groaning.

"Oh I'm sure, Greenie. Very sure." I smirked as he glared at me and I held a hand out to him. He hesitantly took it and I pulled him up. "Now would someone evil do that? Anyway, Morro was just a student like me and we happened to train with your Sensei at the same time. We were never friends, in fact we loathed each other." I replied.

I saw Kai smirk and I bopped him on the head playfully.

"Ha ha ha. That was so funny wasn't it?" I said to him sarcastically as Jay burst into laughter.

I whipped my red hair to the side and stared at him.

"Ash! Ugh... Get your hair out of my face!" I heard Kai mumble as I turned around and saw my long red locks stuck on his face.

"Oh my god Kai you look hilarious!" I giggled as I gently untangled my hair with his face.

I combed my fingers through it and pulled the hair tie out and let it fall to my knees.

"Just as vibrant as I remember it, Ashlyn." Sensei Wu mused as he looked at me.

"There is something different about you, my past student. I just don't know what it is yet." My past teacher said.

I felt chills run down my spine and I looked nervously at Zane, and he looked at me with a stern gaze. This is going to be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! New chapter update! I start school again in 4 days ️. I'm excited to see my friends but Exams suck. And I get my past tests results from my last exams at the end of my last school year so... Basically I'm really really really nervous! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ashlyn, the plot and the song in this chapter.**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Ashlyn POV.

I gave a small smile when I saw Kai messing around with Lloyd. Brotherly love...

"Ashlyn, may I speak with you?" I heard a monotone voice say. I turned to Zane and nodded slowly and followed him to the boys bunk room.

"What are you doing here?" He said bluntly as soon as he shut the door.

"I'm here to see Kai." I replied calmly as I fiddled with the locket around my neck.

"Sure you are. Are you planning to try and kill us too?" Zane growled at me and I stumbled back a bit.

"I'm nothing like my sister Zane! I promise! I learnt my lesson when I saw her... She was psychotic. I still miss her but... I'm glad that she isn't evil in this world." I exclaimed as Zane's expression softened.

"Have you told Kai?" He asked as he put his arm around me, a comforting gesture.

"He saw my locket and freaked a bit... But he doesn't know I saw it all. Everything... I was punished for freeing you all." I replied as I rubbed the scars on my arms.

"She beat you didn't she?" Zane said quietly as I saw the door open slightly and the ninja and my boyfriend standing there.

"Yes... She... She tried to kill me..." I whispered as I hid my face with my hair. "S-She made me lie about who I was... I d-don't know who I-I am anymore... W-When I saw you all hanging in those chains... I realised I'd rather swap places than see you all suffer..."

"Ash... Is this true? Did Ebony really try and kill you?" I heard Kai ask as I looked towards him with shining eyes.

"Y-Yes." I replied as I gently lifted the bottom of my sweater up and showed the scar left by my sister. I heard multiple gasps of surprise.

"Ash... That scar... It looks like the one that girl had when she escaped Ebony with us..." Jay said as he looked over at me.

"That's because that girl was me... Ebony was my sister, before you killed her." I added bitterly as I remembered some of the good times we had as children.

"Oh no... Ash, I'm so sorry. We didn't realise..." Jay mumbled as he looked down.

"It's fine. Now she's gone I don't have her draining me of my power so she can become stronger. I don't have her threatening me every two seconds. And I don't have her murderous ideas floating around me head." I replied as I gently pushed past them. "I just need some air."

I walked directly to the deck and I stared at the vast ocean beneath us. I could already feel my powers dimming slightly from the vibes of the water. A dark, endless abyss that seemed to call for me to enter it. I sighed as I looked down into the black water, seeing the small vibrations. I closed my eyes as I began to sing softly,

" _How could you leave me so soon,_

 _How could you run so fast?_

 _Your eyes as bright as the moon,_

 _Your laughter in the past..._

 _How could leave me all alone,_

 _Without someone to wipe my tears?_

 _How could you walk away alone,_

 _And ignite my greatest fears?_

 _How could you stop loving me,_

 _How could you change as fast as a dart?_

 _How could you throw away the key,_

 _That led to my aching heart?_

 _How could you slice me to bits,_

 _How could you forget who I am?_

 _How could you continue with the hits,_

 _How could you let me cry like a dam._

 _Why did you leave me?_

 _Did you ever care?_

 _Did you ever see?_

 _That it wasn't fair?_

 _Did you see how I was breaking?_

 _Did you see how I wasn't strong?_

 _You didn't see through all my faking,_

 _You didn't know that you were wrong._

 _I wished you'd realised this now,_

 _I miss you more th_ an _ever._

 _I wish I knew how,_

 _To bring you back forever._

 _Did you see how much I loved you?_

 _Could you see it in my eyes?_

 _I didn't think to give you a clue,_

 _And I never got to say my goodbyes..."_

I cried silently as I gripped the railing until my knuckles went white. I carried on as I started to look to the sky,

" _I miss you more every day,_

 _You were my other half._

 _You are still making me pay,_

 _Breaking me into two halves._

 _Your ghost haunts me at night,_

 _Your voice plays over and over again in my head._

 _Your words as sharp as a bite,_

 _Wanting to come back from the dead._

 _I'm sorry I betrayed you,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't save your life._

 _I'm sorry I didn't know what to do,_

 _I'm sorry you were hit by the knife._

 _If I had a chance to change forever,_

 _I don't know what you'd be._

 _Because for the first time ever,_

 _I finally feel free._

 _No matter how much I try and change it,_

 _My mind is made up._

 _I miss you laughter a bit,_

 _But I don't want a breakup._

 _You have been replaced by a boy,_

 _A man who fills the space in my heart._

 _He isn't just a toy,_

 _But he's my missing part._

 _He helped me get over you,_

 _He saved me from sadness._

 _He became the opposite of you,_

 _His happiness to your madness._

 _I'm sorry my sister,_

 _I'm sorry it has come to this._

 _I'm sorry I was a resister,_

 _And I'm sorry for how much you are missed..."_

I finished and lowered my head towards the ground. I heard faint footsteps behind me and I whipped around. The only thing I saw was a halo of red hair and then I was enveloped by the cold, murky, deadly water that could be my doom...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! As not many of you like my recently deleted story Pure (thanks for letting me know what you thought, it helps me understand what you guys want to read) I thought I'd carry on with this. I guess I'm still getting back into the mindset of writing. Plus I got rejected today. My friends decided it would be a good idea to ask the guy I have a huge crush on out for me and his answer was who the hell is she. That made me feel like nothing. So I'm really of bummed about that and people decided to make fun of me for it so... yeah...Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

? POV.

I smiled evilly as I watched Ashlyn sink into the murky depths of her demise. I chuckled to myself as I pulled my hood down further, to be sure no one saw my face. I heard footsteps coming closer, I spun around to see the ninja in front of me.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Ashlyn?!" The red one demanded.

"Oh Ashlyn... I don't know where she could have gone...?" I said innocently as I smirked beneath my hood.

"WHO. ARE. YOU." Kai snarled as he lunged for me, his eyes ablaze and fear and anger.

He didn't get far as the black one held him back by his shoulders, forcing him to stand and watch as I tilted my head slightly to the side, and gave them the sickliest sweet smile

I could manage.

"Little old me? Oh there's no need for names. Ever." I growled as I reached, ever so slowly, into the pocket of my hoodie, slowly curling my fingers around the cold metal that rested there.

"Only one person used to say that... wait..." Kai started when he saw small air bubbles pop on the surface of the water.

"ASHLYN!" He roared as he ran to the railing and collapsed to his knees as he looked into the dark abyss that lay beneath us.

"Nya! Make sure she's there and bring her up. NOW!" Cole ordered when Nya hesitated, scared to make a wrong move.

She ran to her brother and reached a hand to touch the water. Almost immediately she gasped and focused her powers.

"Oh no you don't..." I muttered as I ran towards her.

As I drew my hand back out of my hoodie a hard, metal body collided with mine and I went flying backwards, my hood flew off and my red hair flew in all directions.

"You..." The robot sneered as he pinned me to the floor.

"Let. Me. GO!" I screeched as I scrambled for my knife.

I grabbed the hilt and slammed it down onto the nindroids head. He gave a muffled groan of pain and grabbed my wrist. He glared into my wild red eyes and that was all I needed. Zane went flying across the deck and smacked into the railing on the other side, leaving a huge dent and a damaged robot sprawled across the floor.

I laughed darkly to myself.

"KAI! I CAN SEE HER!" I heard the girl scream as she focused on the water.

"You... you... YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE GIRL!" I roared as I dove at Nya and pinned her to the floor, using my control over bodies to keep the hot head away.

"You ruined my life... you drove my sister away... YOU TURNED HER!" I spat at her as the deadly fire raged in my eyes. "Now your going to pay..."

I looked deep into her eyes, looking for the sparks that I needed to make her feel a pain unlike any other. As I searched, I had the feeling that I had forgotten someone. Oh how I wish I had listened.

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. GIRLFRIEND!" A terrified yet strong voice yelled as a firm body connected with mine and I was sent hurtling into the water.

My body immediately seized up so I couldn't propel myself towards the surface. Instead I focused on the slow waves of the water. Where they were taking me. Where I wanted to go... and I vanished.

Ashlyn POV.

Darkness... that's all there was... no light to guid me... on my way... I was alone...

... my greatest fear... my greatest weakness... forced down on me by the one person who should care for me...

In the distance, a small light seemed to float above me. Too weak to lift my heavy hands, I watched it bob towards me with dim eyes.

"ASHLIYBNF..." I could hear muffled shouts but I was too exhausted to reply... or even try to...

I felt something strong pull me towards the light and within seconds, the life saving air that I so desperately craved flooded my water logged lungs, but instead of gulping it in... I just lay in someones arms, unable to comprehend what was happening... too tired to try... too tired to hope... but one voice cut through the thick haze in my mind... the voice of my lover...

"Please Ash... don't leave me... I need you... I can't lose you too, I can't take that..." I heard Kai cry as he held me against his beating heart. That was what scared me.

When I finally listened to what my body was doing... I realised my heart was slowing down... I wasn't breathing... I couldn't...

"Lay her on her side. NOW!" I heard Zane order as I was immediately lay as he said, water gushing from my open mouth. Yet no sounds were heard. Everything was deathly silent...

I screamed inside my head, begging myself to breathe... to carry on living! And eventually... my aching body listened... I coughed and spluttered and gasped as my weak body expelled all the water from my body. Instead of thanking my saviours I said one simple sentence. One that changed everything that we thought we knew... everything that we thought we were... everything we thought lived for...

"Ebony... is... back..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! New chapter! Yay! Lol. Anyway I want to thank MNC for the song suggestion, it really helped, I feel way better now. I'm gonna keep my head up high when I see him at school. I'm finally going to be confident! I have been invited to represent my school to future students! Omg! Anyway thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Ashlyn POV.

I groaned as I shifted myself slightly on my bed, trying to quell the constant pain that coursed through my body. Next to me, Kai started to stir and looked at me with tired eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.

"N-Nothing... I'm fine, fire cracker..." I whispered as I shut my eyes tightly.

"Zane! Get in here now!" I heard Kai shout as he gripped my hand tightly.

"Kai what's happened?!" I heard Zane exclaim.

"I don't know! One minute she was fine and the next she's in pain!" Kai shouted in panic as I felt Zane's scanner roam across my body.

"It seems that Ashlyn is just having a delayed reaction to her time underwater. Her powers seem to be reacting to the amount of water that was in her system, making her feel like her insides are burning. It should wear off soon, it should happen again every hour or so for the next few hours. She looks to be about half way through these episodes." Zane explained as my breathing evened out and I finally opened my eyes.

"Ash? You ok?" Kai asked as he rubbed circles into my hand.

"Y-Yeah, I think so..." I replied weakly as I rubbed my head.

"Oh baby... Come here." Kai whispered as he gathered me in his arms and rocked me slightly.

"I'm scared... what's wrong with me?" I mumbled as he stroked the top of my hair.

"Nothing's wrong with you, baby... it's just your powers reacting to the water that was in your system. It's fighting it, trying to regain control." Kai said soothingly as he looked me in the eyes.

"Okay... can I get up? I hate being condemned to bed when I have to wait another hour for these episodes to hit." I asked and Kai gave me a genuine smile whilst gently lifting me out of my bed and setting my feet on the floor.

"You should go and see Nya first. She's been almost as worried as me." He said and I nodded, walking off slowly to seek out Nya. I soon found her sat in the kitchen, swirling her drink with her spoon. Staring intently in the liquid, as if it held answers to everything that had happened.

"Nya...?" I asked hesitantly. She immediately looked up and it was as if her smile had relit the room.

"Ashlyn!" She exclaimed as she ran over and almost knocked me to the floor with the force of her embrace.

"Nya... need... to... breathe!" I gasped before she let me go quickly.

"Sorry I'm just really happy that your okay! I was so worried... when I brought you up and you weren't breathing... I blamed myself... I thought I wasn't fast enough..." Nya whispered as she wiped her eyes before any tears could fall.

"Nya... it wasn't your fault... I shouldn't have been stood near the edge. I should have been safer. But none of us knew Ebony would be back. We all thought she was gone." I replied as I resented the shiver that ran down my spine.

"I guess your right... none of us knew. I guess she always had the element of surprise." Nya muttered as we sat down at the table. "How are you doing then?" Nya asked as I felt a small tug somewhere inside me.

"Erm... because of the water my powers are acting up, making it feel like I'm burning from the inside. Zane said it should happen every hour for the next few hours." I replied as I felt the pain getting steadily stronger.

"Hello girls. How are you both?" Jay asked as he walked into the room, sauntering over to the fridge and grabbing his favourite lucozade.

"I'm good thanks." Nya replied as she smiled, looking towards me.

I finally couldn't take the pain anymore and I collapsed off my chair and onto the floor.

"ASHLYN!" I heard Jay and Nya yell as a pair of arms grabbed me and lifted me into the air.

"Come one, you're going straight back to your room. Kai's going to be so mad at us for not taking care of you properly." Jay said as he ran towards my room, followed by Nya and soon Cole.

"What happened!?" Cole panted as he ran after Jay.

"Because Ash was in the water... it got in her system... and her powers... acting up so... feels like she's burning from inside... every hour..." Jay grunted out as he shifted my weight slightly and I let out a small shriek of pain, as the fire inside me raged harder than before. We burst into my room with a bang and Kai only had to see me in Jay's arms to know what had happened. He pointed to my bed, signalling to Jay that I needed to be laid there. Within seconds Zane was back in the room but this time, he was carrying a syringe. Filled with some kind of grey liquid. I eyed it suspiciously and tried to back away from him but my body was in too much pain to comply.

"I'm sorry Ash. This is the only way you can get through this without it hurting you." Kai tried to comfort me as Zane slowly approached me. I gave a small squeak of panic and before I knew it, the needle was stuck into my arm, it contents pumped into my blood stream. I immediately felt woozy and my head hit the pillow painfully. The last thing I heard before the blanket of darkness covered my head was'

"I'm sorry... I had no other choice... I'm sorry..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Early chapter update as I won't be able to update at the weekend, I've got to represent my school on Saturday morning and then go out with my family and then I'm without my phone on Sunday so... yeah. Anyway I hope you are all having a brill day. Please tell me in your review. It always makes me smile... to be honest I'm always smiling anyway it just makes me even happier. Hope you enjoy!**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Ashlyn POV.

I moaned in pain as I shifted slightly, trying to chase away the aches that followed me. I could see the red of the light above my head underneath my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted, the bright, white light burning its colour onto my retinas. Once my vision returned, I allowed my gaze to wander around the room I was in. Immediately I recognised it as Kai's. The only problem was there was no Kai. At all.

"Kai?" I whispered, too tired to speak any louder. When I received no answer, I gathered my strength and shouted,

"KAI?"

Once again, no sweet, husky voice answered my calls and I was left to fear the worst. I immediately started to worry for him, so I took a deep breath and slowly slid my legs from under the covers of the bed and placed them on the floor. With careful movements, I eased my weight into my feet and pushed myself upright. I drew in a sharp breath when I wobbled slightly but I soon mended myself and let out a sigh of relief. Slowly at first, I made my way to the door and eased the handle down and pushed the wooden door open.

I was expecting to be greeted by raucous, and shouting men. Instead, silence surrounded me. And that's what scared me the most.

"K-Kai...?" I mumbled as I crept down the hall and onto the control deck.

"Ashlyn? What are you doing here? I thought Kai said you were sedated?" A feminine voice behind me and I whipped around to find Nya staring at me, confusion and concern a mask on her heart shaped face.

"I-I was. I'm just looking for Kai. Have you seen him..." I trailed off when her expression turned to fear.

"I wouldn't go out there yet... it's getting quite heated." Nya hastily explained as raised voices drifted towards us. I walked towards the door so that I could hear and see more but what I saw shocked me. Kai and Zane were stood in the middle of the deck, glaring at each other. Kai smoking slightly and Zane's eyes a faint red.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT HER LIKE THAT! SEDATING YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND?! WHO DOES THAT!" Zane yelled as Kai shoved him.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO WITH HER! SHE IS MINE! NOT YOURS!" Kai roared as Zane threw his hands up in the air.

"YOU DON'T OWN HER! SHE'S A FREE PERSON!" Zane shouted, clearly exasperated.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU HAVE HER!? SHE MEANS NOTHING TO ME!" Kai screamed in Zane's face and I felt heat spread through out my body.

"I-I mean nothing to you...?" I whispered as I felt tears slowly fall down my face. Kai and Zane froze, along with Cole, Jay and Lloyd who were watching. Kai seemed to turn around in slow motion, his face full of pure horror.

"Ash... let me explain..." He began before I gave a small laugh.

"I think you've said enough. At least I know how you really feel now." I replied icily as I turned around and started to walk off, trying to stop any more tears from falling from my eyes.

"Ash please!" I heard Kai plead desperately, whilst he grabbed my wrist and spun me around, jerking my arm.

"Kai... let go... that hurts!" I whimpered slightly when his grip tightened.

"Kai, dude, chill out. Let go of her." I heard Cole say as he laid a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Get. Off." Kai snarled as he started to heat up, burning Cole's hand, earning him a yelp of pain and a grimace from me.

"Kai... stop... PLEASE!" I eventually screamed as the burning reached a new level.

"Let. Me. Explain." Kai sneered in my face as I started to panic.

"'Kai let go, please! I won't be able to listen if you're burning me!" I groaned as I felt blisters start to bubble on my skin.

"I'm not letting you go until you hear me out." Kai said as he grabbed my other wrist, burning both of them.

"K-Kai..." I whimpered as my vision started to blur from the pain and I felt my knees buckle. Instead of releasing me, Kai grabbed hold of my face and squeezed into between his burning fingers.

"I am not letting you go until you listen." Kai growled as he increased the heat even more, and I felt blood ooze down my face. I heard an animal like cry rip through the air and I realised, that was me. I was screaming. Constantly, begging for the pain to stop, pleading for mercy. But to no avail, my boyfriend ignored my pleas and proceeded with his torture. I felt hands try and pry us apart, but each one had to pull away sooner or later, due to the intense heat Kai was applying to my face.

"Please... please..." I murmured as I felt red start to overwhelm me, faintly realising that if he didn't stop my powers would start there defence system. And it was nasty.

"No matter how much you plead, you are never ever getting out of this. As long as I live, you will be mine, no matter what you say." Kai yelled in my ear as I finally looked him in his enraged eyes.

"I'm never getting out of this...? I'd like to test that theory..." I whispered as I closed my eyes and the bright red fire finally took over...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I'm sad... I have tonseliatus and I can barely speak (don't know how to spell that by the way). Even worse is all my friends get to bake in school and I'm stuck at home writing this. Nothing wrong with writing but I kind of miss school and my friends. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. The plot is slightly inspired by a review that MNC did. Thank you by the way and I thank you for your continued support. I think your the only one reviewing now... KRR has bailed on this story I think, she hasn't reviewed in ages... it's kind of got me down that one of my first supporters has bailed...**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Zane POV.

I sighed as I watched Ashlyn as she slept, the poor girl moaning every now and then from the pain of her burns.

"Oh Ashlyn... I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. Because of me you're hurt... and I'll never forgive myself. If I would never had confronted Kai you wouldn't be lying here on the verge of... Of... I don't know what..." I whispered as I felt cold tears slip down my face. I hastily wiped them away, chastising myself for letting my guard down. "Nindroids don't cry." I mumbled as I clasped my shaking hands together.

"W-Who says... Nindroids... s-shouldn't cry..." A weak voice spoke up and I gasped when I saw Ashlyn's crimson eyes looking back at me.

"Ashlyn! Don't speak! It'll aggravate your burns!" I exclaimed as I furiously checked over her wounds.

"Z-Zane it doesn't... matter. I-I'm scarred anyway..." she whispered. Ashlyn began to unwrap the bandages around her face and wrists. I fumbled and tried to stop her but being the stubborn woman she was, she persisted with her antics and within minutes, had her stained wraps surrounding her in a pile on the floor.

"See...?" Ashlyn mumbled, as if to prove her point.

Large red marks dominated her once ravishingly beautiful face, stitched together with hastily applied thread. An angry red around the edges, every time Ashlyn spoke the stitches stretched and you could see the dead flesh underneath. Her wrists were a different story. They burns were so huge and deep that they reached her bone and we couldn't stitch them. We eventually gave up after hours and hours of trying and lots of thread wasted. We finally resorted to simply covering the wounds, not wanting to risk infection with the already open burns.

"Where is he?" Ashlyn demanded. I jumped slightly from the coldness and venom that dropped from her voice.

"W-Where's who...?" I tried, hoping she would drop the conversation. Oh how wrong I was.

Ashlyn POV.

"You know exactly who, Zane. Please don't lie to me." I growled slightly as the cap on my bottled up anger slowly started to come loose.

"... fine... he's in the kitchen..." He finally gave in after an intense glaring contest.

I smirked triumphantly and started towards the door. I stumbled a bit at first but I slowly regained my balance and walked as fast as I could down the hall. I could hear voices already.

"Kai what were you thinking?! You could have killed her! She might be dead for all we know!" I heard Cole shout as I finally reached the entrance. Before Kai could reply, I stepped into the room and looked at everyone's backs.

"That's the point. He wasn't thinking." I sneered. Kai whipped around and his eyes widened when he saw me, as did everyone else. Nya came straight to me side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Ash please... don't push yourself." Nya whispered in my ear. I shook my head slightly and walked towards Kai, my confidence unbelievably high. I walked right up to him until there was less than 10 cm between us. This made sure that he had to look at the mess he had made of my face.

"Do you see this? Do you see what you did Fire-Boy!? You ruined my life. You ruined my face. YOU RUINED ANY CHANCE I HAVE OF FINDING SOMONE WHO WILL LOVE ME! You burnt my face off... you burnt my wrists to the bones!" I screamed as he flinched. "You are so damn lucky that I am a good person because so help me I would have ripped you to pieces by now..." I sighed to myself as I looked into his amber eyes. "I loved you Kai. I still do. But you betrayed me and ruined me completely. How am I suppose to live now? Knowing the man I loved hated me really and almost murdered me... do you have any idea what that feels like? That you will love a long and happy life, married to the woman of your dreams and with children as gorgeous as the stars and I will be sat alone, too ugly in everyone else's eyes to deserve the luxury of a family."

I eventually started to cry and my voice cracked at the end of my sentence.

"I-I'm so so sorry... I d-didn't know what I-I was doing..." Kai stuttered over his words, as if he wasn't sure of them himself.

"You didn't know what you were doing!? What kind of lame excuse is that!?" I seethed before I felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder. Oddly I felt calm all of a sudden and I turned around to find Zane stood behind me.

"Calm down, Ashlyn. If you really think these things about Kai then as you all say, he isn't worth your time or your words. Do not waste your breath on him." Zane's normally calm voice oozed with hatred and anger. At first I was taken aback by his hostility but nevertheless I kept my cool and turned back around to glare at my ex-boyfriend.

"Please Ash... let me make it up to you-" Kai began but I quickly silenced him.

"Make it up? Oh Kai... you'd have to suffer like I did to make it up to me. And even I don't wish that upon you." I replied innocently as everyone looked on in shock.

? POV.

I watched through their window, seeing the distraught looks on his face made my heart jump for joy.

"Just you wait, Flame Thrower... soon no one will stand in your way. And you WILL be mine..." I laughed darkly as Ashlyn's mangled face came into view. "And even that pathetic witch won't be able to stop me. Not this time. Not ever."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. I don't really have much to say right now except just this one thing to a certain reviewer. I have absolutely no flipping idea why you would bail. If you could tell me what I've done wrong then I will understand but as you haven't I have no idea. You seemed fine a few weeks ago but suddenly you're acting really cold and I have no idea why. I know you probably won't tell me and leave me hanging like you normally do and if that's what you want to do then fine. But I'm not going to return what you have done. Because you have no idea how it feels when someone you have been friends with for 8 months suddenly cuts you off completely and pretends like you don't exist. I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone. I'm sorry if this has annoyed or upset anyone but I have no one else to talk to. I apologise again.**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Kai POV.

I watched as my one true love stormed off. My one shot at a perfect life and somehow I blew it. How stupid can I be!?

"Kai...?" A hesitant voice spoke up from the silence. I slowly turned around and saw my little sister looked at me, fear evident in her eyes.

"Nya. I... I'm so so sorry..." I whispered as I felt tears bloom in my eyes and slowly cascade down my face.

"Kai... what got into you? One minute you were fine and happy as ever and then the next second you were slagging your own girlfriend off to your brother! And then you almost killed her!... Kai... what happened to you?" She began, her voice steadily rising.

"I... I don't know... one minute I was happy and the next everything goes black and I can't remember anything after that. All I heard was this... this evil laugh coming from all directions. I couldn't get away from it... it was driving me insane and then... and then it just stopped..." I mumbled as I ran a shaky hand through my hair, spiking it up even further.

"Maybe you should talk to her... she might listen if you explained. It sounded like what she went through..." Nya trailed off as she hesitantly laid a hand on my shoulder. "I trust you, big brother."

I gave her a small nod and walked off towards Ashlyn's room. As I neared the door, I heard soft melodies floating from her door. I stopped before the piece of wood, listening intently.

"What did I ever do,

To deserve the way you treated me?

Did you meet so few,

To make sure no one would see?

Did you plan this for weeks?

Did you wait for me to think,

That every time you speak,

You were my missing link?

You never knew how much I love you,

You never knew what you meant to me.

You never told me you felt that way too,

You never told me what you could see.

I always thought you saw me,

As the prettiest girl there was.

We were the best we could be,

But now I'm at a loss.

You tried to kill me,

You tried to take away my sanity.

You tried to make me feel like,

My mind was borderline insanity.

Do you really feel love?

Or was it really hate...

Do you even know the meaning of love?

Am I not your fate?

I know deep down I love you so,

But you just make me hurt more.

You made me feel so low,

You make your actions seem like law.

I... I can't bare to leave you...

You are my other half,

I hope you feel this way too,

You used to make me laugh...

Are we a good pair?

Are we truly for each other?

Are we treating each other fair?

Are we going to grow up to be a father and mother..." she trailed off as I heard soft footsteps come towards the door. Before I could react, the door swung open, revealing my love.

"A-Ashlyn!" I stuttered as I felt my face heat up.

"Hello Kai..." she whispered as she let her hair fall in front of her face, hiding the damage I brought upon her.

"Ash... I'm sorry! Please let me explain..." I pleaded as I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"I... I heard everything..." she mumbled before finally looking me in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you ask me?" She demanded as Ashlyn slowly moved towards me.

"I... I honestly don't know... I guess... I guess I was scared. Of what the person in my head would do..." I muttered as I felt her small arms wrap around my broad shoulders. Ashlyn held her head by my ear.

"Don't worry about what she will do... as long as we stay strong and prove she can't have either of us, she will give up. My sister isn't very patient." She whispered into my ear and I pulled back slightly to see her crimson eyes looking at me intently.

"How do you know it's Ebony?" I breathed, frightened to even mutter her name.

"Because this is how she works. She will try and turn you against me so that she can break us both and have you to herself." She whispered as her eyes roamed over my face, finally landing on my lips. "I missed you... but... what if... if... IT... happens again?" Ashlyn mumbled as she subconsciously moves closer.

"If I feel myself slipping, you won't be anywhere near me. I promise." I said as I felt her hands rub circles into my arms.

"Okay... I trust you..." Ashlyn whispered before her lips slowly connected with mine. It may have been quick but passion was laced into the small gift of affection.

"I trust you, baby. And I love you..." I sighed as she smiled up at me.

"Come on Mr." She murmured as she pulled me into her room. We laid down on her bed, my arm around her head and her head resting on my chest.

"Goodnight, Kai..." Ashlyn yawned as her breathing evened out and she started to snore softly.

"Goodnight, my love..." I whispered before closing my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm so happy! Haha I bet I sound like a little kid on a sugar rush! (Btw I have NEVER had a sugar rush before) I am happy though, apart from being ill AGAIN I've had a super good week. I got the best player in netball (YASS! First time ever!) and I'm basically happy as usual! My friends thought it was really funny and good that I'm back to my normal self. And thank you for all the nice comments. It made me smile. I'll be using a new hashtag that I've seen a lot and means so much! Hope you enjoy #speaklife**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Ashlyn POV.

I sighed happily as I brushed my hair in the mirror, humming slowly to myself. I looked at my bright red locks and smiled, loving how they shined every time I moved.

"Hey baby flame. What's got you so happy?" A voice said from my doorway. I laughed and turned towards my boyfriend.

"Baby flame? Really? I'm older than you!" I exclaimed as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder. I wriggled in his embrace, trying to break free.

"Kaiii!" I whined as he put more of his weight on my shoulders. "You're heavy!"

"Is Ashlyn Igmorphic weak?" Kai teased. I smirked and grabbed his wrist, flipping him over onto the floor and straddled him.

"Do I look weak now?" I whispered as he jokingly tried to shove me off him.

"Igmorphic? What kind of surname is that!?" I heard Lloyd ask from the doorway.

"Says the boy with the surname Garmadon." I replied innocently as I pecked Kai on the lips, he grinned like a dork as I pulled away.

"Oh haha very funny Ash. Just answer my question please." Lloyd snapped as Cole clapped him on the shoulder, shaking with suppressed laughter.

"You got it. Near Ignacia is a small village near a volcano. There were two tribes, one called Igneous and one called Metamorphic, because of the rocks that could be mined there. The two tribes had been at war for many years, until a man and a woman, one from each tribe, fell in love and had a baby girl. As everyone had the same surname, depending on what tribe they came from, and as this baby girl was a mix of both tribes, her parents decided to combine their names. A few weeks later, they gathered both the tribes at night and introduced their newest member. Ashlyn Igmorphic. Ever since then, the Igmorphic family has been sacred, as the daughter harnessed the power of lava, making it easier to produce the rocks their tribes were named after." I finished explaining.

Cole was staring at me with awe whilst Lloyd just looked shocked.

"So you're what, worshipped?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes." I replied, much to his surprise and my amusement. "Everyone thought that the two tribes would be at war forever, eventually killing each other off. But when I was born, the feud finally ended and every man, woman and child was eternally grateful. Therefore they thought it was only did to worship us. But after my mother and father passed... I heard the tribes started to argue. I wanted to go back and sort things out but Kai wouldn't let me go and rumours were that things had turned violent."

"Woah..." Lloyd whispered as Cole gave a low whistle.

"Yeah I know my girlfriends last is really interesting and all but can I get up? I'm getting cramp and stiff." I looked at Kai as he spoke and giggled slightly.

"You got it, hot-head." I laughed as I hopped off him and offered him a hand. He gladly took it and pulled himself up. As he stood, he leapt forward and placed a warm, quick and steady kiss to my lips. He pulled away within seconds and I was left stood there, my mouth parted slightly, eyes closed and head still tilted.

"Err... earth to Ashlyn? Anyone home?" I felt a hand wave in front of my face and I snapped out of my daze, my eyes fluttered open and I snapped my mouth shut.

"Yeah yeah I'm here." I mumbled as I batted away Cole's hand.

He chuckled to himself as he slung an arm around my shoulders and led me out into the hall. I could hear Kai behind me, complaining about something, probably his precious hair gel again. I saw Cole roll his eyes next to me and I immediately became on guard. From what I heard Cole and Kai never ever argued unless it was really bad. And by the way they were both acting and the sudden tension in the air, I knew for some reason it was about me.

"Erm guys? Is something world because even I can feel the tension here. You could probably cut it with a knife!" I asked when I saw them glare daggers at each other.

"Nothing wrong, babe. Just Cole being a stuck up, stubborn idiot as normal." Kai snapped as we stopped walking.

"Me!? Have you seen yourself recently Kai! Your as annoying as always!" Cole exploded as they tried to tower each other. Unfortunately Cole was way taller than Kai.

"Guys stop! There's no need to fight!" I pleaded as they then turned their glares on me.

"No need to fight?! He's been checking you out this whole time!" Kai seethed as he shoved Cole. I felt Lloyd stiffen next to me and I looked to him for support but he just shook his head.

"Checking her out?! Please, I have taste thanks." Cole snarled as Kai's eyes started to alternate between a blood red and a endless black. I gasped at the sight and slowly started to back away.

"Ash... go... now... E... Ebony..." Kai ground out as he dropped to his knees, grilling his head and screaming in pain through clenched teeth.

"KAI!" I screamed before Lloyd grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the deck of the bounty, quickly summoning his dragon and flew us off and away from my possessed boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I may or may not be having a slight sugar rush as I'm writing this. My English teacher decided it would be a good idea to give a bunch of teenagers lots of sherbet on the finally day if term. Good job! ? anyway I hope you all like this chapter and to a few reviewers who said they liked Ashlyn's surname, you have NO idea how long it took me to think of that. I had to text so many friends about geography and the rock names. As you can see, I am NOT good at geography. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry this is a late and short chapter, I've just got writers block so if you have any ideas or suggestions please review and tell me. Thanks!**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Ashlyn POV.

I cried and cried into Lloyd's shoulder as he flew us away on his elemental dragon. The tears came in floods and I could feel Lloyd stiffen underneath my bone-crushing grip around his waist. At some point, I must have fallen asleep, because as I opened my eyes I saw bright green trees surrounding us.

"Ash? Are you okay?" Lloyd asked, his face a mask of pure worry.

"Y-yeah... thanks..." I mumbled as I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. I stared at the floor as I remembered the pure hatred that flashed across Kai's face. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to keep the tears at bay.

"Ash..." I heard Lloyd say before a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders and pulled me towards them.

"Kai WILL be okay, I promise. He's strong. He won't let that... that witch control him for long." Lloyd muttered as I looked up at him.

"How do you know, though? How can you be so sure that he will get over this one? For all I know... Kai's never coming back... to you or to me." I cried as the tears finally came. At first, Lloyd didn't have a clue what to do. But he soon wrapped me in a warm embrace. I cried for Kai and his possession. I cried for Lloyd and his team. I cried for everything I had kept bottled inside myself since I was 5. I cried for myself most of all. I know that's selfish but I'd lost everything! My life, my love and worst of all... my family. The people who meant most to me and who I was closest to, were taken away. Presumed dead.

"Ashlyn? I'm sorry but we need to move. For all I know Kai could still be possessed and come after you. We need to find somewhere to hide and a decent shelter." Lloyd reasoned as he slowly pulled me up off the ground. I nodded numbly before we walked. And walked. And walked. After hours of trekking over hills and mountains to find a decent place, we eventually found a small cave. Small enough to hide us from possible predators, but large enough for the both of us to fit in there comfortably.

"This is it." Lloyd said as we walked inside. I shivered instantly, the cold drafts surrounding me like an angry swarm of bees.

"Ash? I'm going to call the guys and see-" Lloyd began before his phone cut him off. I looked at him, clearly worried. He gave me a sympathetic look before answering. Only a few words were shared. But after the call ended, Lloyd's face was a mask of pure horror.

"Ash... I'm so sorry... Kai's missing..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I just want to say that unfortunately I won't be able to update as much as I would like to. My family and I are going through a rough time and my anxiety has doubled within a few days and I'm constantly scared I'm going to have a panic attack. So I won't be able to find the time to write. You can thank my idiot father for that (sorry if that sounds mean but wouldn't you hate him if he walked out when you were nine?). Anyway I will update today and try and find the time to upload. I'm sorry again that this is a short chapter I will make up for it eventually. Some of this chapter relates to something that has happened to me so it was REALLY hard to write.**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Ashlyn POV.

I stared at the ground as Lloyd's words echoed around my head. "He... he can't be missing... he CAN'T!" I screeched as I broke down in floods of tears. Lloyd's arms wrapped around my shoulders but I shoved him away. "How could they let him go! HOW!?" I cried as I pounded at the earth beneath me.

"They... it wasn't on purpose. We all love Kai like he's our brother. We would never just let him go. Ever." A low voice said. I whipped my head up and saw Cole looking down at me, tears glistening in his eyes. "We know how much you love Kai. And we don't plan on letting him leave you. For now though, we need to rest. YOU need to rest."

I felt my anger burn bright as I growled at Cole. "You don't get it do you?! He's all I have left! Everyone else has just abandoned me and left me so alone... Kai's the only person left who cares about me... if I lose him... my life won't ever be worth living..." I trailed off and bowed my head, too ashamed to look my new friends in their eyes.

"Ash... we get it. We really do. Kai is all I have left of my family. I get how you feel. He's my rock when things get tough. He's my shoulder to cry on when things get rough. And he's my big brother when the time comes. But without him? I'm nothing yet the same." Nya whispered as she came and sat next to me. "We WILL find him, I promise. But for now, we have to stick together."

I nodded numbly as I felt the tears start again. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to stop their descent.

"It's okay. It's okay to cry sometimes." I heard a soft voice, possibly Jay.

Those words pierced through the haze that blocked all reasonable thoughts from my mind, and I sobbed.

I sobbed for Kai.

I sobbed for Nya.

I sobbed for my deceased parents.

I sobbed from my destroyed clans.

I sobbed for my friends.

But most of all, I sobbed for the hole in my heart, that I so desperately wanted to be whole again.


End file.
